Love Disaster
by HanayakaXy
Summary: Naruto is stuck between Sakura and Hinata. Who he'll choose? The woman that he love for all these years or the the woman that love him for all these years? SakuNaruHina SasuIno. Please R&R.


**.:.:.:Love Disaster:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:Summary.:.:.: Naruto is stuck between Sakura and Hinata. Who he'll choose? The woman that he love for all these years or the the girl the love him for all these years? SakuNaruHina SasuIno.**

**.:.:.:Declaimer:.:.:. I never included Naruto as my belongings.**

**Don't leave without reviewing ;p**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**.:.:.:Love Disaster:.:.:.**

**Naruto's POV**

Is it Sakura-chan or Hinata?

Dammit! I can't decide.

I LOVE Sakura-chan for all of my life BUT I have a weird feeling that I like Hinata.

Yesterday, I can't get over the fact that Hinata ACTUALLY confessed to me.

Dang! Am I that numb?

I mean she ACTUALLY love me for more than 7 years?

Well I didn't know that.

Maybe that explains why she blushes a lot when she was talking to me and stuff.

I am 19 years old and sadly, I never had a girlfriend, never had a holding-hands-while-walking affair and never had a kiss.

With the exception of Sasuke-teme. I accidentally kissed him when I was 12, so that doesn't count.

Do you actually believed that I got Sasuke-teme back with my own power and strength?

Well I did. Speaking of Sasuke-teme, he's now happy with his life with his girlfriend, Ino.

Ino made him changed.

I am Naruto-sama, believe it!

Yeah. Back to Sakura-chan and Hinata thing.

How would I decide?

According to Ino, Sakura-chan has a special feeling for me but she will not admit it.

I always say that I love Sakura-chan every single day of my goddamn life but when Hinata told me about how much she love me and stuff, I can't bring myself to do that again.

But why?

Sakura-chan is that most important girl in my life and I am positive to that.

Hinata is the woman that love me for a very very very long time.

I think it's not good that I will just dump Hinata after that.

Maybe going to Ichiraku is a good idea and I am freaking starving!

**At Ichiraku...**

I saw Sasuke-teme and Ino eating some ramen.

Wow, early in the morning they're dating.

I sat beside them.

"Oh Naruto, ohayo!" Ino greeted me.

"Ohayo dattebayo!" I greeted back.

"...hn.." Sasuke-teme just grunt.

"Old man, can I get a bowl of Miso?" I asked the owner!

"Sure thing!" the owner said.

"You guys are dating here early in the morning?" I asked Sasuke and Ino.

"I have a duty today at the Interrogation for like a whole day so this is the only chance I can spend some time with Sasuke." Ino answered.

"Awww, Sasuke-teme you're soooooo sweet." I teased Sasuke.

"...shut up..." Said Sasuke, well he's annoyed as usual.

I saw Sakura-chan walking towards to this place.

She sat down beside me.

"Sakura-chan! Ohayo dattebayo!"

Her face is like irritated.

"Forehead, what's the matter? It's like you're carrying the problems of every single person in this world." Asked Ino to Sakura.

"Nothing, it's just that the patients in the hospital are damn annoying. There's a lot of patients today and there's only a few number of medical ninja! So how 'bout you Ino-pig? How's the first day of being head of Torture and Interrogation? Yesterday was your first day, right?"

"Speaking of that, I hate to be the head, I wanted to quit but Hokage-sama and Ibiki-sensei doesn't let me. The paper works are the worst."

I saw Team 8 walking towards us.

Gosh! It's Hinata! How would I talk to her? Don't panic and stay calm!"

"Ei guys!!" Kiba greeted us.

"...hn..." Shino said creepily.

Hinata is playing her finger, blushing.

They sat beside us and Hinata sat beside me.

The sitting arrangement is Sasuke-Ino-Sakura-myself-Hinata-Kiba-Shino.

Dang! I am in between with those girls, what should I do?

Kiba inquired me:

"After yesterday, aren't you and Hinata are together?"

I spitted my ramen.

"We...we..are...not...together..." I said and I blushed.

Hinata blushed more than I do though.

I saw Sakura glared at me to death.

I sweatdropped a lot.

"Sa...sa..ku..ra..chan..it's...not...what..you..think.." I tried to explain properly to her but I can't, I am scared.

"Really?" she asked with like-I-would-believe-you tone and scary face.

"Wow Naruto, two women are all over you!!" Ino said in amazement.

I blushed.

"And Ino-pig, who told you that I am all over to Naruto, huh?" Sakura-chan questioned Ino with confident tone.

"Oh and you're not?" Ino asked Sakura-chan in I-am-shocked face.

"Of course, I am not, Ino-pig!" Sakura informed with cross arms.

"Yeah, right! If I know..." Ino said in I-know-all-your-secret-that-I-can-reveal-it-right-now tone to Sakura-chan.

"Shut your mouth, pig." Sakura-chan said. I know she's pissed.

"Fine. Relax, billboard brow!" Ino said calming Sakura-chan.

"Kiba, I saw your ass the other day kissing a lady in the training ground." I told Kiba to change the topic.

"Who? I kissed five ladies the other day." He inquired while slurping the ramen.

"Kiba you are a five-timer bastard?" Sakura-chan asked,

"No, actually the other day I was six-timer, it's just that one of them was out of town." Kiba said proudly.

"So right now, you have how many girlfriends?" Ino inquired in Oh-my-God!-and-your-proud? tone.

"I only have four right now." Kiba responded confidently.

"You ONLY have four right now?" I asked him.

He nodded.

Wow. A guy with a breath like a dog can have a bunch of girlfriends?

That's just unbelievable.

"How 'bout you, Naruto, huh? Still a virgin, eh?" Kiba insulted me with malicious tone.

I am blushing again.

"Shut up, dog boy!" I said in enraged tone.

"Maybe you preferred guys over girls. Maybe you don't have a girlfriend because you have a boyfriend!" He continued mocking me.

Now, I am pissed.

"What was that, asshole?" I implied really red and angry.

"Damn, Naruto, I am just kidding." He said with do-you-know-the-word-'joke' tone.

We are still eating, finishing our bowl.

"Hey Hinata what are you going to do after this?" I asked Hinata.

She blushed so hard again. Did I say something nasty?

Oh no! I feel something scary on my other side. It's like a monstrous chakra that really wants kill me.

I turned my head where the monstrous chakra's coming from and I saw a pissed off Sakura-chan.

I can't move even my finger, I am scared that she will beat the shit outta me

I heard Hinata answered:

"Na..na..nothing.."

Wow, she always stutters.

"How 'bout we walk for awhile." I offered, as I said that the monstrous chakra from Sakura-chan become scarier.

"That's it. I better get going." Sakura-chan said in scary tone as she stood up and walked away.

Did I say something wrong?

What did I do?

"See, what you did." Ino informed, kinda pissed.

"What did I do?" I asked them, sue me, I am clueless.

"Naruto, you're really an idiot." Kiba said as he laughed.

"Why I am an idiot?" I inquired again.

"You're a loser." Sasuke told me.

I can't understand them.

"So Hinata, want to have a nice walk around Konoha?" I implied.

She blushed so hard and nodded.

She's really weird.

**End of the Chapter**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Author Notes:**

**Don't leave without reviewing ;p**

**Don't flame the couples.**

**I will update before or after my gay-ass vacation in Japan, okay?**

**Please Vote! Is it NaruSaku or NaruHina?**

**I love NaruSaku but the descision is all yours!**

**In this fanfic, Naruto will spend time with Sakura and Hinata.**

**Next Chapter will be NaruHina moments.**

**The next next chapter will be NaruSaku moments.**

**Please decide. NaruSaku or NaruHina?**

**The one who flame is IGNORANT!**

**The one who give constructive criticism is INTELLIGENT!**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**LOVE quote for this chapter:**

**"Blushing is the color of virtue."**

**..Xyzah..**


End file.
